


Why Don’t We Rewrite The Stars?

by Mrs_Conroy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Soft Joseph Kavinsky, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Conroy/pseuds/Mrs_Conroy
Summary: “What does Dick have that I don’t, Lynch!? Why does it have to be him!? You don’t fucking need him!” His voice breaks as he comes closer to Ronan. “Just… Stay with me.”
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the raven cycle.
> 
> Song-Fic of Zac Efron and Zendaya's "Rewrite The Stars"

_You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me_

_**_

“What does Dick have that I don’t, Lynch!? Why does it have to be him!? You don’t fucking _need_ him!” His voice breaks as he comes closer to Ronan. “Just… Stay with me.”

For the first time, since the day he met Joseph Kavinsky Ronan can see raw, pained emotion on his face. His chest throbs with the _want_ … The want to _fix_ him… To pull him into his arms and _hold him_ … To not let him go... “It can’t be you and me K… You know that.”

“Why _not_? Why can’t it be you and me?” He reaches a hand up, placing it on Ronan’s cheek. “I know you feel the same way. I see the way you look at me when you think I can’t see.”

Ronan’s eyes close slowly, allowing the contact, feeling himself lean into it. He snaps them open, before he can fully indulge in the warmth. “I can’t do this right now. I need to get home, before Gansey gets there and sees The Pig missing.” As he turns to leave, he feels K’s hand around his wrist, holding him in place.

_**_

_So don’t keep saying our hands are tied_

_You claim it’s not in the cards_

_Fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you’re here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you’re my destiny?_

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You’d be the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you, and it’s up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don’t we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight_

_**_

“Stop using him as an excuse!” His words are meant to be forceful, but instead are dreadful and his voice wavers as he speaks again. “Don’t go…” and Ronan can hear the threat of tears behind them. “Just stay the night… I’ll send the pack home… It can just be the two of us.”

_**_

_You think it’s easy_

_You think I don’t want to run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can’t walk through_

_I know you’re wondering why_

_Because we’re able to be_

_Just you and me_

_Within in these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You’re going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

_**_

His eyes close, as he runs a hand over his shaved head, thinking about all the possibilities, shredded by their two different worlds. The throb in his chest turns to a pain as he turns to see Kavinsky wiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand, trying to hide that the tears had fallen when he wasn’t watching. “You think it’s easy… You think I don’t want to run to you, K? You think that I don’t wish things could be different!?”

K drops his wrist and wraps his arms hopelessly around Ronan’s neck, pressing himself impossibly close, his voice catching in his throat as he tries to sound like his normal self. “They can be, you could stay here, leave Dick 3… Just stay.”

Ronan’s arms helplessly wrap around K’s waist. “When it’s just you and me… When we are here or at your place… It’s different, we can be ourselves… But in the real world, K… It just won’t work and you and I both know that.”

_**_

_No one can rewrite the stars_

_How can you say you’ll be mine?_

_Everything keeps us apart_

_And I’m not the one you were meant to find_

_It’s not up to you_

_It’s not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight_

_**_

“We don’t know that Ronan… We can try… at least give it a _chance_. We _fit_... We are meant to _be_ … I am all yours to do as you please… I don’t want anyone else.”

Ronan pulls himself away from Kavinsky, just enough to look into his eyes. “How can you say that so easily. You have your whole pack; you have everything you could ever want… Why does it have to be me?”

He looks down at their feet, the red of embarrassment spreading up his neck, into his face and he murmurs. “Because I love you… I don’t know why… I don’t even know when it started… I just know I love you… It has to be you…”

_**_

_All I want is fly with you_

_All I want is fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

_**_

Ronan feels himself nod, as he disconnects fully from Kavinsky. He begins to head to the Mitsu, and feels K’s gaze follow him, before he turns to wave him over, expression blank as he slides into the passenger seat.

Kavinsky walks over, eyes red from crying and pupils blown out from the cocaine he had snorted not long ago. He slides into the drivers seat, slamming the door, before looking over to Ronan.

“I’ll stay the night… but just one.”

K nod’s slowly, before driving off. Neither of them speak the entire ride to the Kavinsky mansion. They get out just as silently and when they walk through the door and into the living room the pack is sitting on the couch playing video games. “Out.” The order makes the pack jump and turn their attention to the two boys. “Out, now!” K’s face is full of annoyance and urgency, making the other boys quickly stand and leave, wordlessly.

_**_

_It feels impossible (It’s not impossible)_

_Is it impossible?_

_Say that it’s possible_

_**_

Ronan watches them go, over his shoulder. When he hears the door shut he grabs K and pulls him into a deep hungry kiss, mostly teeth. He feels himself being dragged slowly in the direction of Kavinsky’s bedroom and doesn’t resist. The door shuts behind them and before he knows it, they are in the bed, clothes flying in every direction. “This is impossible…”

K presses his lips to Ronan’s roughly, then pulls away with an audible _mwah!_ “It’s not impossible, just let it happen.”

He feels K slowly sliding into him, no lube, not even saliva to make it easier, but he loves it… He loves the burn and he loves the low growl that’s slowly rumbling from K’s throat. His own moans come out in soft sighs. He finds one of his hands wrapping itself into hair, the other finding a hip to grab hold of. He rocks his hips, meeting every one of K’s thrusts. His lips press to the other boys, not wanting to forget the feeling of them… the taste of them… Tongues dance together, hips rock and skin slaps with rhythm. Their worries out the door for the time being.

_**_

_How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you_

_And it’s up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_And why don’t we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

_**_

Ronan wakes in the middle of the night, limbs entwined with K’s. He runs a gentle hand over K’s cheek, hoping not to wake him. Maybe this could work… Maybe they could be together if they just gave it a shot. They could rewrite the script of life. He could live here with K and visit the others… He could be part of both worlds. Have his cake and eat it too, as they say. Why did it have to end?

They could rule their own part of the world… together… K loved him and he was pretty sure he loved K just the same… K was right, they fit together… They _worked_. Gansey would hate this of course, but he would get over it in time… Why should he deny himself anything just because Gansey didn’t like it?

_**_

_You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can’t have you_

_We’re bound to break and my hands are tied_

_**_

But as the morning sun began to peak lazily through the curtains, Ronan knew that this wasn’t something he could have… He knew he cared about K and that this was going to hurt them both… But he couldn’t stay, he couldn’t “have his cake and eat it too.” He had to go back to his life and K wasn’t part of it… They weren’t meant to be… Their lives were too different and they would only end up breaking each other beyond repair in the end.

He left before K woke and could protest, because he knew if he waited, he wouldn’t be able to leave. As he drove back to Monmouth in the dreamed up Camaro, radio blaring, he let himself think of the life he could have had with Joseph Kavinsky if only things were different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do to my inability to leave stories with a sad ending, I am going to be continuing this story >_< haha

_What the fuck Lynch! -Delivered 10am_

_You can’t just ditch like that! -Delivered 10:17am_

_Seriously fucked up, even for you or me! -Delivered 10:38am_

_This isn’t over just because you left! I’ll be there in 5 minutes! -Delivered 10:50am_

Ronan glares at his phone and shakes his head. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. Last night they had been so drunk, the emotions were sickeningly overwhelming. They had only met to race, not to drink, not for sex and _definetly_ not for Kavinsky to cry.

He wasn’t even sure if it was the drinking that caused it all, or if it was all of their pent up feelings. Even the thought of it made Ronan sick to his stomach, but before he could think in depth about it he heard a pounding on his bedroom door.

Gansey’s voice is furious on the other side. “What in fresh hell are you doing in my home? You need to leave. Now.”

“Open this fucking door, Lynch!”

With a sigh Ronan stands, opens his door, grabs K’s shirt, pulls him into the room and slams his door shut before Gansey has a chance to react.

K, fist still in the air, stares at Ronan with his mouth open.

“What are you doing here, K?”

Kavinsky lowers his fist. “Looking for answers, you asshole! I know I said one night… but fuck, Lynch!”

“Fuck Lynch what? I spent the night like you asked. If you can’t tell I’m not one for cuddling or sharing my feelings.”

K’s face flushes. “That’s not what I was talking about…”

Ronan sighs, arms out “Then what are you talking about? I told you, it’s never going to be you and me. Never, Kavinsky. That's it.”

Kavinsky sighs. “I know I asked that you spend the night and that’s all… but I figured you would at least wait for me to wake up or wake me up yourself before leaving…”

Ronan can hear and see the pain Kavinsky is trying to cover and his heart squeezes in his chest. “What has gotten into you man? You’re acting like a chick.”

With a glare K turns to leave the room. “Fuck this, coming here was pointless. Fuck you Lynch. Have a nice life.”

Gritting his teeth, Ronan grabs K’s wrist. “No, asshole, you need to explain what the hell is going on! You can’t just walk out!”

K whirls around to face Ronan again. “Like you did this morning!?” He shoves Ronan hard in the chest, making him stumble back a bit. “I poured my heart out to you last night man! Do you understand how hard that was for me!? You should know, because you’re a cold hearted prick and you poured your heart out to me too! It may have taken getting you piss drunk and seeing my pain to get you there, but you said you feel the same… I can’t unhear that. You are the only person in this world that I actually care about… and right now I hate you for making me say all this mushy bullshit.”

Ronan stares at K in disbelief, he looks so distraught and broken and Ronan can’t stop himself from stepping closer to him.

“Don’t touch me again, I’m leaving.”

“We should talk.”

“No Lynch, you need to sort yourself out and stay the hell away from me until you do. I’m done with this shit…” K leaves, slamming Ronan’s bedroom door and both doors to Monmouth, before peeling out of the driveway.

There’s a knock at his bedroom door, before Gansey pushes it open. “What’s going on Ronan? Why was Joseph Kavnisky here and… Why are you crying? Ronan, did he hurt you?”

Was he crying? He couldn’t tell… Everything felt numb yet at the same time raw… He put a hand to his face, and sure enough it was wet with tears. What was going on? Why did Kavinsky all of a sudden feel the need to open up to him? He hadn’t cried since the day his father had died and he didn’t like the feeling. He pushes past Gasney, the only thing on his mind being _Driving fast, drinking hard and not feeling_


	3. Chapter 3

When Ronan wakes his head is fuzzy, the lights are too bright behind his eyelids and his body feels heavy. He opens his mouth and realizes it’s dry, too dry and he hears himself croak out. “Water.” His fingers twitch he tries to sit up, but his body won’t move.

“Ronan? Oh god Ronan, you’re awake!” Gansey’s voice sounds far away, almost like it’s underwater.

Slowly Ronan opens his eyes, immediately realizing he is in a hospital. He turns his head and sees that someone is sleeping in a chair beside him, head resting on the bed.

Blinking a couple of times to focus his eyes he turns his head to look around the rest of the room.

Noah, sitting at his feet with a huge smile, catches his attention and waves cheerfully. “Welcome back sleepy head.”

Ronan gives him a confused look, wanting to ask him what he means by ‘welcome back’, but his mouth is still so dry.

Understanding the look Noah answers. “You’ve been in a coma for almost a month and a half. You got into an accident.”

The person asleep in the chair shifts and sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Noah, why are you being so loud?”

The smile on Noah’s face gets bigger. “Don’t be so cranky K, look.”

Kavinsky lowers his hands and emotion envelops his face like a wave crashing on the beach. “Lynch…” His face finally settles on relief mixed with happiness. “We didn’t know if you would wake up…”

The door to the room opens and the nurse enters with Gansey close behind. “Hello, Mr. Lynch, you had us all worried. Glad to see you pulled through.” The nurse smiles and begins to disconnect tubes and wires attached to Ronan that he no longer needs and adding other tubes and wires that he _does_ need.

Gansey goes to his side, opposite of Kavinsky. Staying out of the nurses way he shows Ronan he has a water bottle in hand.

Ronan reaches out and takes the bottle in shaky hands, before chugging the entire thing.

“I’ll have someone bring you something to eat.”

“No that’s fine, I’ll go get him something, thank you for coming to the room so quickly.” Gansey uses his authoritative voice and smiles.

The nurse nods. “No problem at all. Call for me if you need me.” She gives Gansey one last school girl crush look before leaving the room.

Ronan looks around the room slowly at everyone, eyes catching back on K. “What are you doing here?”

Kavinsky tries his best not to sound so emotional. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t gonna die man. Freaked everyone out. You’re lucky you only broke a leg and went into a coma.”

Sitting on the bed Gansey adds. “He found you, Ronan and he’s been here everyday and every night.”

K looks down and begins to pick at the seam of his jeans, wishing Gansey hadn’t said anything.

“You found me? …Have you really been here the whole time?”

“Yeah, like I said I wanted to make sure you weren’t gonna die. Nor for any other reason, princess.” He stands abruptly and shoves the chair away. “Now that I know you’re alive and I still have someone decent to race I’m going to get out of here.”

“K, wait.” Ronan grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls, until Kavinsky is sitting on the bed beside him, looking down at him with so much affection it makes Ronan shiver. “I don’t want you to go…”

Without a word Kavinsky takes his shoes off and re-positions himself to lay beside Ronan, gently placing his head on his chest, eyes closed, and wrapping an arm around him.

In response Ronan wraps one arm around him and uses the other hand to run fingers through K’s hair. “I’m… I’m sorry K… for everything. I was an asshole…”

“Don’t worry about it, Lynch…”

Gansey stands and looks down at the two of them with a soft smile. “Would you like Noah and I to get you something to eat so that the two of you can be alone?”

Ronan nods. “A burger would be amazing right now.”

“You’ve got it. Joseph?”

“Neh, I’m good.”

“Okay, we’ll be back.”

Noah hops off of the bed and hugs Ronan’s head before leaving with Gansey.

“Why are they acting so weird?”

“You’ve been in a coma for almost a month and a half princess, what do you expect?”

“Call me that again and I will push you off of the bed.”

Kavinsky laughs and rubs Ronan’s chest. “So feisty. So what’s it like being in a coma?”

“I don’t know, it was like dreaming, but not. I could hear all of you around me, but it was like everyone was underwater. Sometimes it was like I was right there with you guys. When I woke up, I didn’t think any of you would actually be here, I thought it was all in my head.”

“Trippy.” K lifts himself onto his elbow, to get a better look at Ronan and runs a hand through the small amount of hair that had grown.

“Very.”

“You should grow your hair out.”

“No. Speaking of hair though, what did you do to yours?”

“Oh, I shaved the sides, you like it?”

Ronan reaches a hand up, sliding it into K’s hair, rubbing the shorter part with his thumb. “I do.”

With a smirk K leans down and kisses Ronan lightly. The hand in his hair tightens as Ronan kisses him back deeply.


End file.
